


The Missing Scenes of Jason

by erroro



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, no love triangle shenanigans, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro/pseuds/erroro
Summary: Jason spent years avoiding his past, but then it comes for him.





	The Missing Scenes of Jason

“Jason, there’s a guy who wants to see you up front.”

Marcia looked slightly scandalized, half whispering the words to him. 

“Who is it?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrows and giving an easy half-smile at the kindly middle aged woman. 

“Doesn’t look like he’s from around here, but he sure looks like something, I’ll tell you that,” she said, flushing at her words. 

Jason bristled. “I… okay,” he said casually, though his pounding heart disagreed.

The man stood at the front of the parlour, hands clenched together. He looked strong, tanned and handsome. He understood why Marcia became so hot and bothered. 

As their eyes met, Michael saw recognition flash behind that gaze. The pit in his stomach grew. 

“Are you… Jason?”

“Uh, yeah.” He paused, feeling like all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. “Do we know each other?”

“I…” the man’s mouth was slightly agape, but he swallowed and continued, “My name is Rafael. Can I ask you a few questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of vignettes of varying lengths, taking place at different moments, some will be canon divergent because this season is a bumpy ride. 
> 
> the writers are treating Michael like a plot device instead of a real character


End file.
